Vehicle doors are complex assemblies that typically include a door outer panel visible from outside of the vehicle, a door inner panel, and a plurality of door trim panel components secured to the door inner panel inward of the door inner panel (i.e., inboard of, on the side of the door inner panel facing the passenger compartment). The door trim panel components therefore must be structurally able to securely attach to the door inner panel, while also presenting to the customer as an aesthetically pleasing surface. Numerous validation studies are necessary to ensure that each of the components of the vehicle door assembly interfit with one another and meet durability standards.